Just Another Typical and Cliche Love Triangle
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Carl Grimes is starting to have a crush on a newcomer named Clementine. And he desperately want to confess his love for her, but unfortunately, her friend named Duck who also has a crush on her is on the way. Who will win Clem's heart? Who loves her more? Well Clem decide? #TEAMCLUCK? Or #TEAMCARLENTINE? *Warning: 4th Wall breaks and references ahead!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a somewhat sequel for my story 'Water on a Duck's back' oh wait, no. it's actually an AU. Yeah, an Au.**

**Okay so...TEAM CLUCK or TEAM CARLENTINE?! **

**Anyway, This is my first time writing on a POV so don't judge ;-;**

**Hope you enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Carl's POV:**

It was just a typical day at the Prison, as cliche as it sounds, everything seemed to be pretty much normal. And with Dad saying that it's my 'Day Off' or whatever, I get to read comics that Michonne brought for me from her supply runs.

God, I missed comics. It's pretty much the only childish hobby that I never let go so far. Though, I prefer cartoons and action movies when I was younger, it's still nice to read comics. Oh the nostalgia.

This time I'm reading Issue #56 of Invincible. It's one of my most favorite comics ever. Hell, I even have a Science Dog T-shirt that I wore when this first happened.

Flipping the pages, I sighed. I already read this a hundred times now. And despite it being my favorite comic, I am bored as hell.

Sitting up from my bed and looking at my comic collection, I let out a sigh. I already read all of them and I have no intention of rereading them.

I stood up, putting on my cowboy hat and stretching out a bit, I look around, seeing Beth walking on my direction and looked like she was on a hurry, I waved at her. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Michonne brought a group of strangers here, they seem nice." Beth informed, "Also, your dad wants you to meet them."

"What? Why me?" I blink and point at myself in confusion.

"I dunno." Beth shrugged. "Probably because there's two kids there and they're probably the same age as you."

"I'm not a kid."

"Sure you are..." Beth remarks sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, gotta go, gonna get to know Sarah a bit." She smiles at me and walks away.

"Wait, who's Sarah?"

"One of the people in the group, she seems nice and I'd like to get to know her. She's a cool gal." Beth replies before she walks away for good.

I sighed and rubbed my head, before adjusting my hat and walking to the cell block, there I saw the group of strangers Beth was talking about. There were six of them.

They were eating in a table, one was a man that looked like in his late 20's. He had brown hair and a bit of facial hair, he wore an orange sweater and a pair of pants. He also has a machete strapped on his back.

The one next to him was another man, he looked like the same age as the other man, but he has black hair with a red cap and also has facial hair, he wore a black t-shirt with a white sweater underneath and camouflage pants.

There's a woman with red hair tied into a ponytail, she wore a green tank top and has camouflage pants.

Then there's two preteens that looked near my age. It was a boy and a girl. The boy looked about 13-14 years old, he had messy brown hair and only has one eye...? Well, he had an eye patch over his left eye, he can't tell whether he lost his left eye or he was just being pretentious. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with an orange jacket tied on his waist.

The one next to him, it was a girl that looked 12-13 years old. She had dark hair tied in pigtails and has a blue baseball hat with a 'D' on it, she wore a purple t-shirt with a pink striped long sleeved shirt underneath. Like the boy, she had a blue jacket tied to her waist.

And then the last one is a teenage girl, she looked 16-17 years old, she had dark hair and wore red glasses. The girl was talking to Beth. I assumed that the teenager's name was Sarah.

Dad was talking to the two men, from what I heard, the one with brown hair is Luke and the other is Nick. When the red-haired woman joined the conversation, I heard dad calling her Bonnie. So I assume that's her name.

When Dad noticed me, he smiled and waved at me. "Carl! Meet the new people!" he calls out.

I roll my eyes and approach them. As I approach them, I see dad approaching the two kids.

"Ken, Clem. This is boy, Carl." Dad introduced me to them. The girl smiled while the boy waved. "Hello! Name's Kenneth! Nice to meet you!" The boy cheerfully introduced himself.

The girl just rolled her eyes and lightly punches the boy on the shoulder. "You can call him Duck. Anyway, I'm Clementine."

* * *

**Again, to those wondering Duck only having one eye, it's on my other story 'Water on a Duck's Back' so if you want to know what happened then read it!**

**Is this worth continuing? Then say so before I abandon this forever!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have not warned you on the last chapter, This story will have spoilers for my story 'Water on a Duck's Back'. Even if you are a reader or not. There will be spoilers for the upcoming chapter. So yeah, you have been warned.**

**Oh, and the characters will be OOC so...**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"What happened to your eye?" The 'Cowboy' asks, curiously looking at my left eye. Well, it's now a hole of where my eye used to be. But whatever.

I scratched the back of my head while nervously laughing, still with a cheerful smile on my face. "Well, some guy shot it because of a fucking radio.."

"Swear..." Clem mutters softly, as if she only wanted me to hear it.

I roll my eyes, "Oh come on, it's the end of the world for about 4 years now. Who the fuck cares? It's obvious that the world won't go back to normal anytime soon."

Clementine gave me an angry and disappointed look, I can feel it. But I can just ignore it. "Anyway..You're Carl, am I right?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah...by the way, should I call you Duck or...?"

"Yeah, you can call me Duck." I smiled again. "You seem to be a cool guy, you read comics?"

Carl's face seemed to have lighten up and smiled. "Hell yeah."

"Oh cool! You have some that I could read?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, I missed comics. I haven't read one ever since we left the Motor Inn..

"Sure." Carl nods and turns around, "They're in my cell. Come on." He gestured me to the direction of his cell.

I nodded and followed him, before stopping and turning around to ask my friend, or rather, _Girlfriend._ Ugh, I swear I'm still not comfortable on this whole 'Boyfriend' and 'Girlfriend' thing , I may have been dating her for months now...but it's only between us! Well, except for Sarah and Bonnie but they promised to keep it a secret! Also, We don't do _romance_. Our actions for each other is completely different from kissing stuff. Well, there may have been occasional kisses on the cheek and forehead but that's about it. We usually just hug or hold hands. "Hey Clem, wanna check out comics?"

"Nah, go ahead." Clem gives me a soft smile before turning her attention back to Sarah and the blonde girl, what was her name again? It was something like...Beatrice? Nah...probably Beth..? Yeah, her name is Beth.

Walking to the so-called hallway, there's seem to be a lot of people living here. Hell, I've seen a bunch of kids playing outside along with elders playing bingo or something. I wonder if this place is like Carver's place, do I need to work in order to stay here? Honestly, I thought Rick was the leader, but he insisted he wasn't though. He says it's a lot of people. I wonder who they are?

"..Ken Jr?" A voice says, which made me flinch at hearing the name.

"Oh hey, Hershel." Carl casually greets the man, "This is the new kid, Duck."

I turn to face the man, and to my surprise, it was a farmer that got his son killed...because of me. I don't really remember his name though. But now that Carl said it, It was Hershel.

I widen my eyes as I look at the old man, he's changed, that's for sure. What do you expect? Well, the reason why I am so shocked is that he has no leg!

"Heh, surprised that I have no leg huh? I could say the same with your eye, son." Hershel says with a somewhat smile.

"I bet having only one leg is more difficult than one eye?" I replied.

"You bet." Hershel walks over to me and pats my shoulder. "Is your dad here? I'd like to chat with him."

I looked down, fighting the tears that's about to form in my eyes. "H-he's not here." I gulped, still fighting the tears. "At least...n-not anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry." Hershel stopped patting my shoulder and fished something in his pocket. "I lost my son...and you lost your parents...so here."

He placed it in my hand, I looked at it and...it's my old family portrait...

"Your dad forgot it at my barn. I thought I could hold on into it, you know, just in case I find either of you." Hershel smiled. "Look, son. It's never your fault or your family's fault for my son's death. Your dad was simply looking after his son, and I blamed him for that. But now...all I could blame is myself for not doing the same..."

Hershel then walks away. "Anyway, see you around."

Then I continued walking with Carl, god. I sure hope there's no more familiar people here. Like Glenn, Lilly, Molly or...Christa. But boy I was wrong.

"Duck?" A man calls out.

"Oh, hey Glenn," Carl casually greets again. "Let me guess, you know him. Do you?"

I turn to face him, yep. It was obviously Glenn. "Uh...hey?" I greeted him while waving my hand at him.

"Looks like we meet again, huh?" Glenn smiles at me, before walking away. "Well, gotta go. Let's talk some other time? Gotta meet the others."

"By the way, Clementine is there. Y'know, the little girl that had the walkie=talkie that you took?"

I could tell Glenn stopped for a moment. Before walking away again. "Well, I lost it a long time ago. I'm sure she probably forgot it by now."

"Alright. We'll see." I replied before walking away with Carl.

"Looks like you know a lot of people." Carl points out.

I nodded. "Is there anyone here named Christa?"

"I highly doubt it." Carl shrugged. "But you never know."

Now arriving at his so-called 'room'. I widen my eyes, there was a pile of comics on the corner of it. "Whoa.."

"A lot of 'em, right?" Carl smirked and sat on his bed. "I already read all of them, you can read whatever you want."

* * *

**Okay so the love triangle shit isn't featured in this chapter because just like any other typical and cliche love triangle, the two must form a friendship.**

**The next chapter will be on Clementine's point of view, so stay tuned!**

**By the way, My story 'Staying With Strangers ain't so bad after all' is currently on hold. So yeah. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
